


Comfort

by softsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, What this is, fluff?, honestly i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki/pseuds/softsuki
Summary: Most of the time Hinata is fine. He's anxious and overthinks but he functions properly and gets things done. He's okay. But sometimes he's not. Sometimes he's filled with dread, sadness, and despair. He can't seem to get his big smiles to meet his eyes and he feels the pressure behind his eyes all throughout the day, threatening to come forward and spill over his cheeks even as he laughs and jokes around with his friends. He ignores it, wills it to go away, and sometimes that works and he can calm down. But other days, the feelings are too much, too heavy, and when he's alone, his throat closes up and he feels the first of many sobs claw its way up his throat.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> hhh this is my first tsukihina fanfic, go easy on me (':

Most of the time Hinata is fine. He's anxious and overthinks but he functions properly and gets things done. He's okay. But sometimes he's not. Sometimes he's filled with dread, sadness, and despair. He can't seem to get his big smiles to meet his eyes and he feels the pressure behind his eyes all throughout the day, threatening to come forward and spill over his cheeks even as he laughs and jokes around with his friends. He ignores it, wills it to go away, and sometimes that works and he can calm down. But other days, the feelings are too much, too heavy, and when he's alone, his throat closes up and he feels the first of many sobs claw its way up his throat.

Today is one of those days. He can tell that he's not speaking as much and that his teammates are aware that something is up but he doesn't say anything, doesn't want to burden them with his feelings. In the first place, he doesn't even know if he has the words to express what he's feeling and why (if there was even a specific reason he gets this way). All day, he can feel the weight in his chest, the tears just below the surface, and his breathing is not quite right. Class ends and he rushes back to his room, avoiding the questioning looks of his friends and classmates.

Once he's alone, the weight crushing his chest feels heavy as ever and he has to close his eyes and breathe lest he break down right then and there. He changes into a tshirt and the most comfortable shorts he owns before he plays some quiet music and curls up on his bed. Hinata sits and after a while he feels the wall he tried so hard to keep up crumble and a single tear slides down his cheek. He quickly swipes at it as another tear falls and then he's sobbing, gasping for air. He feels so empty and alone and like nothing will ever change for him. He can't ask anyone for help. He's not in danger, he's just sad. What are they going to do about it anyway? Tell him to fake it till he makes it? To just push the thoughts away and ignore them? Nothing new and he can't take the pitying looks that everyone gives him on days like this.

He knows that it would be better to not sit in his room, to socialize, let his friends cheer him up, to talk to someone because surely this isn't normal but he can't. Can't get the words out. A knock on the door shakes him from his thoughts. He contemplates just ignoring it. There's no way he can cover up that he's been crying since his face is surely red and blotchy by now. The knocking comes again, louder this time.

He sighs and climbs off his bed, padding towards the door. Slowly he opens the door and there's Tsukkishima, glaring at him.

"T-Tsukkishima, what are you doing here?" His voice is soft and wobbly.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to let me in?" the blond says impatiently. Hinata can tell he's not going to take no for an answer.

"Right now isn't really a good time..." Hinata sniffles.

"You look like shit"

"Wow, thanks Tsukkishima. You can go now."

He tries to close the door but a hand pushes it open and Tsukkishima walks in anyway. Hinata sighs and closes the door behind him. He nervously picks at the bottom of his shirt and stares at his feet, unsure of what to do.

"Hinata."

The shorter male head pops up and meets Tsukkishima's eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He couldn't say he didn't see the question coming but he was still shocked to hear Tsukkishima of all people ask about his well being directly.

"...I'm fine."

Hinata says it quietly, avoiding Tsukkishimai's intense stare. It's obvious that he can see through his lie.

The tears he had stopped earlier began to well up once more. He gasps and wipes at his eyes but the more he clears away, the more stream down his face.

For a while, Tsukkishima is at a loss. He sighs and runs his hand through blond locks.

"S-sorry Tsukkishima... I'm fine I swear! I'm just not feeling too good today..." Hinata hiccups.

"Tch. So you're still going to lie huh?" Tsukkishima grumbles.

Hinata raises his head to argue but finds that the other boy isn't in front of him anymore. He's moved to the bed and is crossing his legs as he leans against the wall. The two make eye contact and Tsukkishima raises his brows.

Hinata cocks his head to the side and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He pats his thigh. "Get over here."

After a few seconds, Hinata's brain catches up to what Tsukkishima just said.

"What?! I-I-I can't do that!"

"And why the not?" Tsukkishima said, clearly annoyed at this point.

"B-because it's embarrassing and I don't understand why you want me to anyway what are you getting out of this?! I'll probably end up falling asleep or crying on you and I don't want to get you dirty and-"

"Hinata," Tsukkishima basically growls. Hinata squeaks and quiets. "Just come over here, I don't care about any of that."

The shorter male hesitates a bit more before tentatively walking towards his bed. When he's close enough, Tsukkishima grabs his hand and yanks him down onto his lap. Hinata is shaking, slightly overwhelmed by the close proximity of his crush.

"Relax. You don't have to talk about it but don't lie to me. I'm not stupid; I'll see right through you so theres no point."

Hinata swallows and nods. He already knows this but... A hand on his head brings him out his thoughts.

"T-Tsukkishima...?"

"Hm?" At some point he had pulled out his phone and when he looked down at Hinata, the light of the screen made his soft features stand out even more in his relaxed state. His hand gently slides through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. The sensation sends shivers down his back. 

"N-nevermind." Tsukkishima narrows his eyes at him for a moment before looking back at the phone, probably reading an article or something. Hinata closes his eyes and focuses on Tsukkishima's hand slowly moving from his head to his back. The weight and warmth of that palm luring him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be longer, but it's 4am, I'm tired and lazy. I have no motivation at all, so we're ending it there. 
> 
> They were a bit ooc, i'm so sorry about that (;￣ー￣川


End file.
